


Where'd You Go?

by minsyg



Series: The Lyrics [2]
Category: Holly Brooks
Genre: Angst, Holly Brooks - Freeform, Other, Slight Hope, Words, lyrics, music fics, playin' it off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 12:25:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7170959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minsyg/pseuds/minsyg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athazagoraphobia: the fear of being left out or forgotten.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where'd You Go?

She sits in the empty house. Rocking back and forth in the chair silently. It's been forever since they left and she's waiting. Everything is still in its place.

The dishes on the table layered with dust, the paper airplanes still hanging from the ceiling, even envelopes of mail lay scattered near the door.

She gets up from the old rocking chair and walks to the edge of the plastic covered couch and sits, right next to the phone. The very same phone that's been disconnected for some time now.

She picks it up and she listens to the eerie silence that follows. Motionless she sits. Her eyes bloodshot from the lack of sleep. Maybe they will come for her and find her asleep and they'll leave her again. Racing with that thought, her mind is rather loud compared to the silent house. Filled with questions, like 'How long has it been? When are they coming back? Why did they leave?'

She stands, oh so suddenly, and quietly walks up the stairs to her old bedroom and collapses on the tiny bed.

She rolls over looking at the glowing ceiling as the sun lowers over the horizon. She starts to mumble. Her unused voice comes out raspy, and forms choppy sentences.

"I had so much to tell you all, but I realize now you may not coming back.... That is okay, I will keep waiting.... Just wait for me now...."

Closing her eyes, she dreams. She dreams of colors, of birds, of them coming back. Her mind takes her away.

All becomes hazy to her. Relaxinglowers as she's whisked away into a beautiful memory of her childhood.... A memory she holds onto tightly.

She hears in the distant a car rumble, voices whispering beyond the shadows. Voices she recognizes, but her memory doesn't let her go.

Then, a knock on the door awakes her, standing up she walks over, hand on the knob ready to turn.

Could it be?

**Author's Note:**

> Note 1: Based on the song Words by Holly Brooks/Skylar Grey  
> Note 2: This fic can be found under the tags "words/random" on wattpad  
> Note 3: Let me know what you think. Leave constructive criticism please!


End file.
